The Nod
by claraphernalia
Summary: Once upon a time, Draco and Hermione were in love. But sometimes, once upon a times cease to exist.


When he sees her again after all these years, something happens to his heart. He's not quite sure what it is, but it resembles something of a snap. The strings his heart is sewn up with just _snap. _  
He doesn't really know why it happened to him. Merlin knows he didn't want that.

The memories he had tried so hard to erase from his brain resurfaced, almost bringing him to tears.

He remembers her scent: sweet, lemony and just _her._

He remembers the way she used to kiss him: softly, but full of unspoken words she was too proud to tell him.  
He remembers the way she would concentrate on every single thing: giving everything of utmost importance.  
He remembers so much more, but a hand slips into his and he stops remembering. His mind thinks it's _her _hand but it turns out to be **hers**.

Astoria Greengrass, err… Malfoy: the name that feels like pebbles, hard and choking, in his mouth.  
Hermione Granger: the name that felt like cotton candy, soft and wispy, in his mouth.

Draco hasn't really learned how to love again after all these years. He doesn't want to either, so he settles for a loveless marriage with Astoria, full of pretending and appearances.

Draco gives little Scorpius a wink when Astoria says "No" about Quidditch, only fueled by her worrying about him. Scorpius gives Draco a smirk that could give him a run for his money, and Draco isn't worried at all about Scorpius. He sends his son off to the train, with a quick hug and a promise to write letters at least once every week.

He sees her then. Still beautiful, but lines have creased her face. He feels his heart give in and he really doesn't want to go on anymore.  
When she sees him and gives him a curt nod, he realises what they had is now nothing. Everything they were has turned into a pile of dust, blown away by the wind—their memories scattered in the most unforgiving places. It's as if someone deleted the important history between them, leaving so many spaces, much like the holes in his heart.

No one really knows what they went through: the tears, the whispering of sweet nothings, and so much love between the two of them. Suddenly, a nod changes everything and they're not who they used to be anymore. Realisation dawns upon Draco and he knows that what happened is irreversible. They can't take back what they've said. They've chosen their own paths—paths that never cross. He doesn't like the change, but he knows it's necessary. What happened is in the past, and for the good of everyone, it should stay that way.

Draco's understanding doesn't stop his blood from boiling when he sees her with Weasley and their children. He thinks of when they used to talk about being a family, Hermione's face lit up as she talked about the idea of sharing something so special with Draco. Just like their relationship, their dream family is now hiding the deepest crevices of Draco's cold, cold heart.

A voice pierces through his thoughts, effectively making him look at the speaker.

"It must be hard for you to see that," Astoria says with a blank face, devoid of any emotion. Draco suspects that a flood of emotions is what she's hiding underneath that entire exterior.

"See what?" he asks, feigning ignorance.

"Her. Him. Them," she replies, a knowing look on her face.

Astoria knows what's up with their marriage; they're friends, who benefit from marriage and reproduce. It doesn't bother her that Draco's in love with the woman. She knows what it's like to have the love of your life torn away from you by such cruel tragedies. She knows Draco really doesn't want to go on, but Scorpius and his responsibilities keep him grounded. Astoria has long accepted the fact that Draco will never love her. In fact, she doesn't think she loves him either. But they're friends and she offers him what little comfort she can. She's there for him when the woman isn't.

"Yes," Draco replies truthfully, his eyes portraying the sadness in his heart.

Astoria loops her arm around Draco's waist, a familiar comforting gesture for the both of them. Draco stretches his lips into what looks like a smile and looks down at Astoria. She beams right back at him, not missing a beat.

"Thank you," Draco says, and that's all Astoria needs to hear from him.

* * *

Hermione gives him an almost imperceptible shake of her head, and she suddenly wishes she could take it back when he nods back.

Such a symbolic piece in their history—the nod, Hermione realised. There was something about the politeness in it made her want to cry. There was nothing between them anymore. Nothing that suggested that once upon a time, they were in love.

Once upon a time, she knew Draco so well that he inhibited her every thought.  
Once upon a time, her heartbeat had matched his, lulling them both to sleep.  
Once upon a time, they thought their love could last forever.  
Once upon a time, Hermione was in love with Draco and so was he.

But that was once upon a time and they now lived in **reality**, a harsher version of the fairytales where neither of them got their happy ending.

Hermione recalls how they thought they'd last for a lifetime, growing old and reminiscing about their younger years and telling the story of how they fell in love. Their love could've last them a lifetime, but it failed to.

She plastered on a smile for her friends and children, but frowned when Ron mentioned Scorpius Malfoy. A dull ache appeared in her chest and instead of breaking down, she berated Ron for instilling a sense of rivalry for Rose at such a young age.

As usual, Ron is oblivious to the fact that there was so much pent-up tension between the two former lovers. He pulls Hermione closer to him, happy that he's finally got the girl.

* * *

Once upon a time, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were in love.

Once upon a time, they had each other memorized and imprinted in their hearts.

Once upon a time, they knew they would spend the rest of their days together.

But that was when happy endings existed and the world was painted with a plethora of colours.

Now they lived in a black and white world with sad endings.

Once upon a time, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were in love.

But once upon a time ceased to exist all because of a nod.

* * *

**AN: For those who read my Dramione fic, I'm sorry for not updating. I wrote this, though! **

**I really believe that Draco and Hermione had a relationship in between those 19 years in the book. It's my headcanon, okay? Okay. **

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
